


Distacco

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Agony, GoodBiHan!, HeroicBiHan, Other, SadKuaiLiang, Subzero's ending Mortal Kombat 11, Sweet brothershp!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Con la ferocia di una tigre, Frost si lanciava contro decine di avversari, incurante dei pericoli e le sue mani, affilate come spade e scintillanti di bagliori glaciali, squarciavano, dilaniavano, tranciavano, sollevando schizzi di sangue.I demoni, spaventati dalla sua audacia, cercavano di fuggire o di colpire bersagli meno pericolosi, ma lei, implacabile, non si lasciava fuggire nessuno.
Relationships: brothershipKuaiLiangxBiHan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Distacco

Un tenue raggio di luna entrò nella stanza, immersa nell’oscurità, illuminandone il mobilio di una tenue luce d’argento.  
Bi – Han, steso sul letto, attendeva, lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito del soffitto e il petto sollevato da respiri sempre più dolorosi. Suo fratello, sempre gentile e premuroso, non mancava mai di usare i suoi poteri di ghiaccio su di lui, per calmare le sue membra, dilaniate da atroci dolori.  
E, malgrado l’angoscia di quei lunghi giorni, che segnava il suo volto di rughe e ombre scure, il suo sguardo era sempre lucido di affetto e premure.  
Suo fratello minore era sempre stato considerato un sentimentale, ma, in quegli istanti, aveva mostrato una tempra rocciosa.  
Le sue doti si mostravano in quei momenti estremi e il suo cuore, così mutato, fremeva d’orgoglio.  
_Kuai Liang, non sei cambiato per niente…_ , pensò. Credeva di essere vissuto sempre in quella realtà, ma il tempo e la sempre maggiore dimestichezza coi poteri di criomante gli avevano consentito di arrivare alla verità.  
In un’altra realtà, si erano ritrovati su fronti contrapposti e la muraglia del male li aveva divisi.  
Lui, che pure era destinato a comandare il Lin Kuei, si era lasciato sedurre dalle sirene del male e da Quan Ci.  
Kuai Liang aveva sconfitto Kronika e si era servito del potere della Clessidra del Tempo per salvarlo dalla corruzione.  
Malgrado gli eventi passati, suo fratello non aveva cessato di provare affetto per lui.  
Il suo volto inespressivo, coperto dalla maschera di shinobi, celava un animo ardente e tenace nei suoi affetti.  
Eppure, avrebbe avuto il diritto di rinnegare il loro legame, a causa delle sue antiche colpe.  
Le sue armi, malgrado la Clessidra di Kronika, rosseggiavano di sangue e nella sua mente echeggiavano le urla delle sue vittime.  
Bi Han sospirò e le sue dita si strinsero attorno al lenzuolo. Certo, era felice di guidare il Lin – Kuei assieme a suo fratello, ma non dimenticava le colpe della sua vita passata.  
Anzi, opprimevano il suo cuore come un macigno e gli impedivano di essere felice.  
Come avrebbe potuto godere di quei giorni, con la consapevolezza dei suoi peccati?  
L’oscurità, prima da lui bramata, era un incubo doloroso, che spesso straziava le sue notti.  
Si era lasciato intrappolare dalle spire del vizio e aveva distrutto la famiglia di Hanzo Hasashi, che, dilaniato dal dolore, era diventato Scorpion.  
A causa sua, un ninja onorevole e valoroso si era mutato in un revenant, straziato dall’odio e dall’ira.  
Scosse la testa e sulle sue lunghe ciglia tremarono le lacrime. No, non voleva ricordare le sue colpe…  
Opprimevano il suo cuore come un cuneo di ferro e, nelle notti di luna, gli impediva quasi di respirare.  
Una fitta di dolore trafisse il suo petto e il giovane, a stento, serrò le labbra. Di nuovo, quell’orribile magia dilaniava le sue carni.  
Perché il suo tormento non si concludeva?  
– Quan Ci… Che tu possa soffrire in eterno… – ringhiò, impotente. In quel momento, la sua mente riviveva, come in un tragico film, l’ultimo atto della guerra intrapresa dal Lin Kuei contro le orde di demoni comandate da quel demonio…

_Come un bastione inamovibile, i guerrieri del freddo si stagliavano tra la città di Roma e i demoni guidati da Quan Chi.  
Urla di dolore, imprecazioni, gemiti e grida di vittoria ora si alzavano, ora si spegnevano, mentre le strade della Città Eterna s’arrossavano di sangue. Non avrebbero permesso a quell’essere di stringere nelle mani la lancia di Longino, capace di guarire le più gravi ferite.  
No, con quel manufatto leggendario, Quan Chi avrebbe avuto un potere immenso.  
Con la ferocia di una tigre, Frost si lanciava contro decine di avversari, incurante dei pericoli e le sue mani, affilate come spade e scintillanti di bagliori glaciali, squarciavano, dilaniavano, tranciavano, sollevando schizzi di sangue.  
I demoni, spaventati dalla sua audacia, cercavano di fuggire o di colpire bersagli meno pericolosi, ma lei, implacabile, non si lasciava fuggire nessuno.  
Si era dovuto ricredere. Frost, libera dall’oscurità della sua natura, si era rivelata una combattente micidiale, malgrado la sua età assai giovane.  
Nessuno di loro, a pari età, aveva raggiunto il livello di maestria di lei nell’arte della criomanzia.  
Forse, sarebbe stata una ottima comandante, con la dovuta esperienza e maturità.  
Ad un tratto, si era accorto di una concentrazione di energia demoniaca assai sospetta.  
Si era girato.  
Le mani di Quan Chi verdeggiavano di energia e la sua bocca si muoveva in una lenta litania.  
Il suo sguardo, cupido e crudele, si posava su Kuai Liang, che, ardito, affrontava decine di demoni.  
Qualche istante dopo, un raggio di energia era saettato dalle palme del malvagio stregone.  
Per alcuni istanti, Bi Han era rimasto immobile, pietrificato. Comprendeva in quel momento il piano di quel bastardo.  
Voleva colpire Kuai Liang!  
– No! – aveva urlato.  
D’un balzo, si era frapposto tra il fratello e il raggio di energia.  
La lama, crudele, aveva straziato la sua carne e incendiato le sue viscere.  
Il sangue era sgorgato dalle sue labbra, aperte in un grido muto d’avvertimento, e i suoi occhi erano roteati verso l’alto.  
Il suo corpo, ormai privo di energia, si era afflosciato a terra e l’oscurità, come un pesante sipario, era calata sulla sua coscienza._

_Poco dopo, si era risvegliato.  
– Kuai Liang… – aveva chiamato con voce flebile, a lui sconosciuta. Sapeva che sarebbe morto, ma, in quel momento, era angosciato dalla solitudine.  
Avrebbe riso, se non fosse stato così sofferente. Un tempo, si sarebbe compiaciuto del suo stato di demone solitario, che vagava nella tenebra.  
Ma quel tempo si era concluso.  
I suoi sentimenti umani, che aveva creduto morti, erano rinati e si erano radicati con forza nel suo cuore.  
Ad un tratto, il suo corpo era stato sollevato un poco e quel senso di oppressione era svanito.  
– Sono qui, Bi – Han… Non ti abbandono… – aveva mormorato la voce, già incrinata, di Kuai Liang.  
Pur con fatica, aveva alzato la testa e i suoi occhi si erano specchiati nelle iridi del suo germano.  
Apparentemente, nessuna emozione alterava la serietà del viso del secondo Subzero, ma lui era riuscito a scorgere un lieve lucore tremare nel suo sguardo.  
Erano lacrime?  
– La battaglia… La lancia è salva… ? – aveva domandato, angosciato.  
Con un cenno della testa, aveva annuito. Si era sentito per la prima volta sereno.  
Aveva contribuito a purificare la Terra dal male e, per la prima volta, la serenità spirava nel suo cuore.  
Poteva spegnersi, libero da rimpianti.  
– Bi Han, andrà tutto bene… Chiederò a Raiden di aiutarti… – gli aveva detto.  
Aveva taciuto. Il dio del tuono non avrebbe potuto salvarlo, ne era certo, ma, in quel momento, non voleva privare Kuai Liang di quell’estremo sogno._

_I giorni erano passati.  
Raiden, per lunghi giorni, servendosi dei suoi poteri, aveva tentato di liberarlo dall’energia demoniaca di Quan Chi.  
Ma a nulla era servito e il dolore si irradiava lungo tutto il suo corpo.  
Stanco, aveva poggiato una mano sul polso del dio del tuono e lo aveva bloccato.  
– Per favore Raiden… Basta. – aveva mormorato, stanco.  
Lo sguardo ceruleo del dio del tuono si era fissato sul suo volto, velato dal dispiacere.  
– Sono dolente di non poterti aiutare, Bi Han. E’ un maleficio che si è legato alla tua carne e dovrei aprire diverse ferite, che ti ucciderebbero tra atroci sofferenze. – aveva confessato, il tono triste.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, un tenue sorriso sulle labbra. No, non avrebbe mai incolpato la loro guida per quello che era accaduto.  
Aveva scelto lui di proteggere Kuai Liang dal vile attacco di Quan Chi.  
E non si pentiva di questo._

Con un tonfo, la porta si aprì ed entrò Kuai Liang.  
Bi Han si scosse dai suoi pensieri, girò la testa e, per alcuni istanti, scrutò il viso del fratello minore.  
Un mortale pallore divorava il suo volto, scavato dalle veglie e dalla fatica, mentre i suoi occhi neri, rossi di lacrime, sembravano divorare l’intero suo viso.  
Povero fratello mio…, pensò. L’assistenza di Kuai Liang era stata sollecita e, in quei giorni, mai un solo lamento era fuggito dalle sue labbra.  
Serrava il dolore nei recessi del suo cuore e sfogava le sue lacrime in una solitudine aspra.  
Kuai Liang si sedette sul bordo del letto e il suo sguardo contemplò il corpo dell’altro ninja. Era riuscito a strappare Bi Han alla tenebra del suo cuore, ma il prezzo di una tale vittoria era stato gravoso.  
Quan Chi aveva scagliato su di lui una maledizione orrorifica, che aveva condannato Bi Han ad una straziante agonia.  
Nemmeno Raiden aveva potuto allontanare da lui quel destino crudele, malgrado i suoi poteri.  
Prese tra le sue mani quella del fratello e, silenzioso, la sfiorò.  
– E’ tutto finito… Ma va bene così… Te lo dovevo… – sussurrò il più anziano, lo sguardo fisso sul volto del più giovane.  
Kuai Liang, confuso, girò di scatto la testa.  
– Che intendi? – chiese.  
Un debole rantolo, per un istante, sollevò il petto del ninja criomante più anziano.  
– So quello che è successo… E devo a te questa nuova vita… Mi hai dato la libertà dalle catene del male… – sussurrò.  
Kuai Liang rimase immobile, le labbra serrate. Aveva sognato un tale rapporto con suo fratello, ma non voleva raggiungere un simile obiettivo ad un tale prezzo.  
Desiderava guidare il Lin Kuei con suo fratello, non vederlo morire.  
Eppure, lo sguardo di suo fratello era sereno e illuminava di vita il suo volto pallido, consumato dall’energia di Quan Chi.  
– Bi Han… Raiden mi ha detto che non può salvarti. Tuttavia, mi ha rivelato che è possibile liberarti da questa sofferenza. – mormorò, il tono flebile. Non voleva giungere ad una simile soluzione, ma lo strazio di Bi Han doveva terminare.  
Quella pena, pur simulata, si scorgeva nel suo corpo contratto e non aveva alcun fine.  
Non aveva senso condannare Bi Han ad un tale, inutile tormento.  
Il suo amore fraterno gli aveva impedito di comprendere la realtà, ma, in quel momento, la sua mente, analitica, fredda, spietata, scacciava rabbiosa ogni illusione.  
E si rammaricava del suo egoismo, che aveva costretto Bi Han su quell’orrendo letto di morte.  
Kuai Liang prese dal fianco destro un pugnale dalla lama serpentina, d’un intenso colore nero, l’elsa a croce incrostata di ametiste tagliate a goccia.  
L’arma, ad intervalli regolari, pulsava d’una debole luce violacea, come un cuore umano.  
– Cosa è? Sento una strana energia… – soffiò Bi Han, sorpreso.  
Kuai Liang accennò ad un debole sorriso e le sue dita, leggere, si posarono sulla lama.  
– E’ un’arma bagnata dal sangue di Raiden. Grazie a questa, potrai essere libero dal dolore… – rispose.  
Lo sguardo di Bi Han, ad un tratto, si indurì e si fissò in quello del fratello minore. Finalmente, c’era una possibilità di liberazione da quello strazio…  
– Non esitare. – ingiunse, deciso. Non voleva dare un dolore atroce a Kuai Liang, ma sapeva che i Lin Kuei, in caso di ferite irrimediabili, chiedevano ad una persona cara di porre termine alla loro esistenza.  
Dovevano rispettare le tradizioni del loro clan.  
Kuai Liang, con un breve cenno della testa, annuì, sollevò il pugnale, poi, rapida, l’arma si immerse nel torace di Bi Han.  
Il sangue, impetuoso, sprizzò dalla ferita ed esondò nel materasso, colando poi sul pavimento della camera.  
Bi Han accennò ad un sorriso e i suoi occhi, velati dalla morte, si specchiarono in quelli di Kuai Liang.  
Mosse le labbra, ma un getto di sangue soffocò le sue ultime parole, e il suo corpo, ormai privo di forze, si rilassò nella morte.


End file.
